Pair Up
by Shizu66
Summary: Dumbledore that in light of the war, that all 7th years should participate in muggle interaction or experience trips, but the muggle world is very different from the magical one, so each student must have a trip buddy. SS/SB, LE/JP
1. Muggle Museum

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously and this is just a fic that is a response to a challenge.

Pair Up

Severus sat on the trolley looking out at the passing streets. He sighed, thinking about what the day had in store for him. It had only been two weeks since the news had been given, to 7th years, that they were to attend a series of field trips in their final year at Hogwarts. They field trips were to help the young witches and wizards learn more about the Muggle world and wizarding world through experience. So it was now that Severus sat with a rather smellyyoung Hufflepuff, headed to a Muggle art museum, while constantly being jeered at by the Marauders who sat in the seats behind him. Severus gazed off into nothingness for several more minutes before the trolley pulled up in front of very large ornately carved building.

Severus was brought out of his trance by voice of the headmaster from the front of the trolley. Severus sat up, irritated and simply hoping to get the day over with soon, he listened to the headmaster speak.

"Now students, I do hope you treat this experience as a fun way to learn. It is the first time we are instituting this sort of program at Hogwarts and I am hoping the endeavor proves successful, so that future students may be able to partake in the activities you will partake in."

Dumbledore looked around at the students to make sure they were all listening; namely the Marauders who were known for their pranks and trouble causing ways. Dumbledore cleared his thought before her continued with is speech.

"Now the museum has informed me that due to its size and the mischievousness of past students that they now operate on a buddy system. Therefore, each student has to have a buddy. The museum has said that they prefer the pairings not be chosen by the students, so I have allowed your head's of houses choose your buddies."

Severus allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips. He was afraid that Dumbledore had paired them up and was certain that the man would place him among his enemies, but he was certain McGonagall would never allow such a fate for one of her Gryffindor's and Severus was glad for it.

"I feel that the buddy system is a simply splendid idea, and so your buddy chosen today will be your buddy for all trips this school year."

Dumbledore's statement was met with much groaning but he did not respond, instead reading the pairs for the trip. Severus only listened vaguely, as his attention was not needed until his name was called, but he breathed easier when the Hufflepuff beside him was paired with a Ravenclaw. He was supremely happy that he was not paired with the boy, who did not know the purpose of a shower or a deodorizing charm.

"Severus Snape," called the headmaster and Severus turned his attention to the man after hearing his name called, "and Sirius Black."

Severus felt his guts plummet and become very chilled and icy. He thought that surely the headmaster was mistaken, or it was some sort of a joke. He heard the git, Black, voicing his thoughts to the headmaster, only for the headmaster to tell him that there was no mistake and for him and Black to head into the museum. Both walked by looking rather dejected, Severus turning his gaze, which burned with such anger, onto the headmaster before glaring daggers at the back of Sirius' head.

The pair made it halfwayto the door, when Sirius stopped and turned to look at the bus. Severus turned around and looked at the boy with much irritation when he noticed the boy had stopped walking.

"Black, what are you doing? I wish to get this atrocious day over with a quickly as possible," he said to Sirius who was watching the bus.

Sirius ignored the boy and continued to watch until he saw what he was waiting for. James made his way off the bus positively beaming and Sirius fully expected him to head over to him and snivels to wait for Mooney and Wormtail. However, James seemed not to notice him and was completely focused on impressing his partner Lily Evans. Sirius saw red, positively livid that he and his friends had been purposely split up and he had been saddled with the git of the century, Snivellus Snape. Sirius turned around slightly dejected and Severus swept off without a word to the boy feeling slightly relieved that James would most definitely not be joining them.

Both boys made their way into the museum and, for about thirty minutes, made their way through the museum quietly not really paying much attention to the Muggle artwork. Sirius found himself slowing as they came to several paintings that looked as though artist really enjoyed dash marks.

"What's with all the squiggles," he wondered out loud, "and why don't these painting move. Muggle are so boring."

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy and looked at the picture, he recognized it from his Muggle art class in elementary school. It was his art teacher's favorite picture, Starry Night, by Van Gogh. He looked back to Sirius, who was now looking at the picture with his head tilted to the side.

Severus sighed. "It was Van Gogh painting moron, that's just what he did," he huffed, "now lets go, I do not want to spend all day with you."

Sirius gave Severus a disbelieving look. "How would you know Snively?" he jeered crossing his arms over his chest.

Severus pointed to the picture description on a pedestal under the painting, before turning and walking away, his ears red from rage and the extreme want to hex Sirius. Sirius walked after the boy resisting the urge to hang him by his ankle with Severus' own spell. The only reason he did not hex the boy was because there were many Muggle children roaming about.

It was only a few minutes before Sirius found himself staring confused at another painting. It was a picture of a tree, but the tree, had many limbs that did not match up. He was ignoring the impatient Severus who stood to the side tapping his foot was wishing to be out of the museum.

Sirius looked to the artist's name, Anya, and read the description, but still he understand the picture. "She should used reparo before she started painting. It looks like she is looking at the tree through broken glass."

Severus rolled his eye yet again at the boy's ignorance. "It is supposed to look like that. It called artistic expression. The artist wants the viewer to believe they are looking at a tree through broken glass."

Severus nearly walked off again when Sirius called him, "Yeah, well, If you so smart, that what about this one, its called The Diamond Ring Effects. It is very colorful, pretty even, but it looks like the lumos spell gone horribly wrong."

Severus shook his head at Sirius, thinking that the boy should not be entitled to opinions. "I'm pretty sure it is suppose to represent the emotions elicited by a diamond ring, especially when it shines in the light. It is, as you say pretty and so are diamond rings."

Severus turned from Sirius and swept of once again but this time at a slower pace, as it was becoming obvious by Sirius' increasing interest in the paintings that they would be spending more time in the museum than he intended. The only reason Severus slowed was that if Sirius was focused on the pictures, he was not focused on making Severus look like a fool.

It was some time before they stopped again. This time Severus was looking at a picture that was seemingly just entirely monochrome. Sirius walked over to the painted and rolled his eye.

"This is art," he scoffed rolling his eyes, "yes, because yellow paint on paper is really art." He turned and headed off to look at another picture, leaving Severus thinking that the mutt that was Black really had no sense of what is meant to be artistic.

Severus turned and noticed Sirius rounding a corner, and hurriedly followed him, not wanting to be caught without his partner and receive a dreaded detention. The next room was full of photographs and Sirius was already looking at one intensely and much too closely.

"It looks real," he said, "An old lost sailboat, but what's with the water it should move," he said going to poke the photo.

Severus grabbed his hand before he could touch it. Sirius turned to him wide eye and they just starred at each other before Sirius snatched his hand away and moved to turn away.

"Unless you have a small Muggle fortune hidden away, I suggest you do not touch," said Severus pointing to the do not touch sign.

Severus moved around the boy and moved into the sculpture room. He walked right into the middle of a very nice sculpture that had a label saying to be careful. Sirius walked in and looked at him, his jaw dropping. A little Muggle girl walked over to Severus pointing, "look mommy pretty," and the girl's mother responded with a yes dear before moving on.

"Snively, you glowing," he pointed out before giving he an incredulous look. "Why are you glowing?" he inquired.

"Stop calling me that Black, on I'll hex you into next week," he ground out while making his way out of the awkward looking shiny sculpture. "It an illusion, it is meant to make it look like you are glowing, when you are not."

Sirius nodded his understanding then quickly made his way into the sculpture, ignoring the hexing comment, while Severus made his way over to an empty bench. Sirius grew bored quickly and joined him on the bench, enjoying finally getting to rest his feet. After a few minutes an old man joined the pair.

"Hello, boys. Are you on a school trip?" he greeted.

Both boys simply noddedtrying to enjoy the rest, but the old man started talking to them. "This is a great museum, always has been. I loved it when I was younger, even when I was your age." The old man pointed over to the corner of the room, "I remember when I was a boy there use to be a great big sculpture of Apollo, over in that corner." The man began to talk about how the museum once was while Sirius and Severus listened to the man drone on with only a quarter interest. It was not long before the boys found themselves being pulled into sleep, their eyelids feeling very heavy and there bodies becoming more relaxed.

Sirius found himself being pulled from him sleep by what sounded like a cough, followed by another cough. Sirius opened his eyes to see the headmaster looking worriedly at he and Severus. He took a minute to wake more fully before he realized there was something very warm lying on his shoulder. He turned to see greasy black hair cover a slightly red face. Sirius frowned at Severus' closeness, but frowned more at the fact that the boy seemed much too warm.

"Sirius my boy, I have been looking for the two of you for quite some time. Come now," he said reaching for Severus, "we have to get everyone home. Your friends are very worried about you Mister Black."

The headmaster removed Severus from Sirius and touched his head. Severus was burning up and Dumbledore figured it would be best not to wake him. He cast a featherlight charm on the boy in picked him up before making his way to the exit. Sirius felt slightly worried for his enemy, but quickly quelled the feeling. As he made his was to the exit following behind Dumbledore, he wondered just how long they had been sleep.

When they got outside, Sirius noticed the slightly pink and orange sky and felt his stomach rumble. "So much for short stories," he muttered and got on the bus with Dumbledore and sat with his friends awaiting the barrage of questions he knew would come about where they had been and the seemingly unconscious Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously and this is just a fic that is a response to a challenge.

* * *

Chapter 2

Forgivenness

Severus was immediately taken to the hospital wing, upon arrival back at Hogwarts. Everyone looked to Sirius for answers and Peter seemed certain that Sirius had hexed him. Sirius shook his head no, he had no idea what was wrong with Snape he seemed fine while they were in the museum, then he was running a fever. Sirius was not worried about the boy, but he was worried that if Snape did not become better before the next trip, he would be without a partner and wondered if he would even be able to go.

Sirius went to Professor Dumbledore to talk to him about what would happen if they had not figured out what was wrong with Severus before the next trip, but Dumbledore stated he was sure Severus would be fine. Sirius pestered the man a bit more over the next few days, until he finally said if need be then he would partner, to make a third with another group. Sirius was ecstatic about this and really hoped he would be paired with one of his friends, or two cute girls.

A full week went by without any sign of Severus and Lily, whom had not spoken to Severus since the end of fifth year was beginning to voice her concerns.

"I wonder what is wrong with Severus. He has not been seen and has not been to any of his classes. Madame Pomprey will not let anyone in to see Severus. He is even in a private room. However she did ask me if I could take notes for him," Lily explained in the hallway to Remus.

"I don't know what is wrong with him, but whatever it is, it must be bad. To miss a whole week of classes, quite frankly, I'm not sure Snape has ever missed a class. If you want I can help you take notes as well. I have many of the same classes as Snape too. We could split the note taking down the middle. You take half and I take half." Remus looked to Lily as the made their way down the hall toward the courtyard.

"How do you know I accepted? I could have told her I was much too busy with all the N.E.W.T. level work of 7th year and with preparing for the next trip. Even though the next trip is not until the end of October, just before the Halloween feast," said Lily as she stepped out into the courtyard and proceeded to make her way across it.

"I know you did because you're a good person, a Gryffindor and you are worried about Snape, despite not being his friend anymore." Remus followed Lily across the courtyard and along the shortcut to the quidditch pitch. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff today and both Sirius and James would be upset if Lily and Remus missed the game.

Lily thought about what Remus had said for a moment. She knew things about Severus that no one else knew and she was afraid that maybe something had happened over the summer while he was at home. Merlin only knew what could have befallen him with the parents that he had. Lily felt a little guilty, she had over-reacted at the mudblood comment and deep down she knew he did not mean it, but she just could not make herself forgive him.

They were not to far from the quidditch pitch and they could hear the loud and excited chatter of the students waiting for the game to start and making their way into the pitch. Lily stopped and turned to Remus.

"You're right I did accept. He was my friend for many years and I am worried that something very bad has happened to him. I would really appreciate the help Remus." She turned and started toward the pitch again, but the turned again walking backward now. "Thank you Remus, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Lily," he said and he watch her turn back around, then made his way into the stadium searching for Peter, who had saved them seats.

The game was very exciting and unexpectedly close, but the goal James scored before the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch clenched the game for Gryffindor and they won by 10 points. Gryffindor was ecstatic and a party was planned for later in the common room to celebrate their victory. Lily had other plans on her mind, plans that involved weaseling James out of his invisibility cloak for a couple of hours. She had not known about it long, but she figured James would not mind her borrowing it. After all he was head over heals for her.

She wanted to sneak into the infirmary to visit Severus, if he even wanted to see her. The had not spoke in over a year and Lily felt as though she sick up all over the common room floor from nervousness. She decided not to wait until the party started to ask James, as her and Sirius had already started celebrating early with a little firewhiskey. She had not the slightest clue how they smuggled it into the castle and she was sure she did not actually want to find out. Lily watched from across the room as James took a gulp of firewhiskey and coughed slightly. She moved toward him and Sirius, who was currently patting James on the back.

"Hey James, Hey Sirius. Where's Remus?" Lily looked around and noticed the boy was not with his the two on the couch.

"Hey Lils, Remus is up in the dorm. He said something about extra homework or something. Really homework over celebrating." James spouted appalled at the very idea.

Sirius rolled his eyes before taking a swig of the firewhiskey, "Remus is a bookworm. If he weren't so brave, he'd have been in Ravenclaw for sure. I shudder to think Remus could have not been a Gryffindor, but anyway he should be done soon."

Lily nodded and took the opportunity to swing the conversation towards James' invisibility cloak. "Actually I have to do some studying in the library. I need a certain but to finish my ancient runes essay, but I have had to help a student out recently, so I have not had time to finish. School has been a bit hectic lately." Lily hoped they would not catch her in her lie, she had finished the essay several days ago, but Lily figured both would be to trolleyed to notice.

Lily was right in her assumption. James instantly gaped at her, "Ah Lils, forget about it. You grades are perfect. You should relax and party with us."

Sirius instantly agreed with James, nodding his head, "We all need a little relaxation. You know takes our mind off a school. Besides it is almost curfew, you wont make back in time. It is not your night to patrol and I know you don't want to be caught out after curfew."

Lily was about to admonish the boys for their attitudes towards studying, but before she could open her mouth Remus spoke, and absolutely terrified Lily, fore she had not heard him coming.

"Lily really ought to get her homework, done then she could come back and party with us and as for being caught, James I'm sure you can help her with that." Remus said giving James a slight wink.

It took a few moments before James mind mulled over what Remus had said and comprehended what the boy was suggesting. He trusted Lily but he was a little unsure about just lending the cloak his father gave him, his cloak, out. He thought it over for a few seconds more before Remus spoke again becoming more aware how anxious and on edge Lily seemed to be. "I will do with her and that was it will be easier to look out for patrolling prefects and teachers, not to mention she will get her work done faster."

James caved after the small bit of prompting from Remus and smiled, "I'll go get my cloak and you two can slip off to the library finish up Lil's homework and get back her without being caught."

James rose a bit wobbly from the couch and headed towards the dorm with Remus following close behind, while Lily waited nervously. She wondered how she would be able to ditch Remus. It did not seem possible but she figured she actually would be making that trip to the library to accomplish it.

James and Remus returned a moment later, James carrying the cloak and Remus carrying some parchment. Lily had completely forgotten she would need parchment while pondering the Remus situation and quickly scurrying up to her dorm to grab her parchment, quill and Ancient Runes text. She met Remus in the common room and both headed out into the hall while no one was looking.

Lily was instantly fascinated after Remus threw the cloak over them remembering the text she had read about the enchantments used on an invisibility cloak. The cloak seemed very well made and she wonder if a different spell, other than the ones described in the book could have been used on it.

She was however brought out of her thinking by Remus' voice. "Why did you lie to James and Remus? I can tell you were lying." Remus could actually smell it, but that did not need to be mentioned.

Lily looked taken aback, "I you knew I was lying then why did you help?"

Remus just shrugged, "I figured you must have had a good reason for doing it, but I would like to know what that reason is."

Lily was relieved not to have to lie to Remus and she figured he would know if she lied anyway. "I am going to see Severus," she said with a sigh, "I did not think James would take that news so well, even slightly faced. I want to make sure he is okay, I would feel awful if I were him and no one was allowed to visit. I also feel bad that we are not on good terms and if something happened to Severus and we weren't all right. I do not think he would be okay if something happened to me and we were not all right as well."

Remus nodded his understanding; he knew James most likely would have refused Lily if she mentioned Snape. No one wanted to hear that their friend was going to go visit their enemy. "It's a good thing that where I thought you were going." Remus smiled, holding out the parchment, "Notes for Snape."

Lily could not help but to smile at Remus, he was a good friend and seemed to be less adverse to Severus that James, Sirius, and Peter were. She noticed that while they were talking they had been on course to the hospital wing all along. She now stood outside the door of the hospital wing praying Madame Pomprey had gone to bed for the night. She reached out and placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open slightly. She looked around to make sure it was empty, then signaled for Remus to follow her. She made her over to the private room where Severus was being kept. She knew what ever he had was bad, if he was being kept isolated, but that was not going to stop her from seeing him. She turned to Remus and asked him to wait for her to go in first and she would let him know when to come in.

Lily turned and slipped out from beneath the cloak, before disappearing through the door and leaving Remus alone on the other side. As soon as she entered Severus spoke, "Madame Pomprey, I really do not need another the potion. I feel fine really."

Lily giggle softly at Severus stubbornness, "It not Madame Pomprey, Sev. It's Lily."

Severus knew Lily's voice, even if he was sick, not even hallucinations could reproduce her voice. "Lily, um, why are you here?" Severus breaths were short and a little raspy, as he forced the words from his tired lips.

Lily sighed, "I was worried about you Sev. I kept thinking that I did not want something to happen to you and us not be all right. I've missed you a lot especially our Sunday afternoon flying. I have not flown on Sunday afternoon since we stopped being friends." Lily could feel the tears washing over her eyes; she knew they would spill soon.

"I'm sorry Lily," Severus rasped, "I never meant to say that word. As much as I do not like my muggle father, deep down I know there is nothing wrong with muggles and especially nothing wrong with being muggleborn."

That was all it took for Lily to come undo, her tear spilling over her lower lid and dripping into her lap. Severus sounded very weak and he was apologizing to her even thought it was she who really owed him an apology. He had apologized her before, but she had not wanted to hear it at the time and she had allowed her friends opinion cloud her judgment.

"I am so sorry Sev," she cried, "I should have listen to you that night two years ago and I should not allowed myself to believe what my friends spouted off about you. I knew you long enough to know they were false and I should have accepted your apology long ago, but I didn't. Can you forgive me Sev? Can you?"

Severus turned to Lily who had moved to the side of his bed. He smiled a tired smile, closing he eyes slightly and reaching for Lily's hand. His hand felt very warm to the touch, but Lily was not about to let go. She gave his hand a small squeeze before speaking again.

"I brought you notes from all the class, but I think I will have to bring them back when you do not have a fever. You are in no condition to study just yet." Her thumb gently ran across Severus hand as she spoke, "Do you know what is wrong with you?"

Severus nodded slightly before speaking, "Madame Pomprey said I have pneumonia, which is not at all common among wizards, especially wizards our age. I would not tell her how I think I got sick; she does not need to know. My chest hurts and my head aches. My fever won't break and I coughed up blood a couple of times."

Lily frowned, "Oh Severus, It was your parents, was it not. I am sorry Severus."

Severus pulled a small frown and he attempted to squeeze Lily's hand but he did not have much strength to put into. "Stop apologizing Lils. I am glad that we are friends again. Right?"

Lily smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Right Sev. We are friends." _For good this time, she added in her own head. _"Well it is a getting very late Severus and you need your rest, so I will leave you to sleep. Do not worry though, I will be back to pester you about your studies soon," she said lightly joking.

It produced a laugh from Severus, which turned into a coughing fit. Lily helped him by patting his back to help free up what was in his lungs, before tucking him, saying goodnight and slipping out quietly.

"Remus," she looked around for any sign Remus was around, "Where are you?"

Remus looked around cautiously before pulling up the cloak and whispering, "Right here." He reached out and pulled Lily's sleeve. Lily had to quell her urge to scream before she quickly allowed Remus to pull her back under the cloak. The two snuck out of the hospital wing and began the walk back to their tower.

Remus looked to Lily, "So what happened? How is he?"

Lily gave Remus an odd look and was about to tell him before she thought of something. She stopped, causing Remus to stop with her, then turned to him. "I will tell you, but you must swear to me that this will stay between us."

Remus frowned at this, but he would not tell James, Sirius, and Peter anyway because it would have meant that he'd lied to them. He really did not want to cause a row. He let out a small sigh before swearing not to tell anyone.

Lily and Remus resumed walking, but at a quickened pace because they were talking and might be heard. "Alright, Severus is very sick, but he will get better. He has a muggle disease called pneumonia and it took a bit to figure out what it was because it's not common among wizards. He a bit weak, so he cannot do much studying, but he will need to all the notes we can get for him for when he gets better."

Remus eyes went wide at the mention of pneumonia; he was suddenly very worried for Severus. He thought maybe it was because of Lily; she obviously cared for the boy, even if she had stopped talking. Remus did not have the heart to tell Lily that out of the 12 reported cases of pneumonia he knew of all, all except one young witch did not make it.

"I'm sorry Lily this must be hard for you to take." He placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Lily looked at him with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you, I know rationally that he might not make it. You did not see him, he was so pale and so warm." Lily sighed and stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She looked to Remus, who had stopped beside her. "I have to hope though, I have to be strong for him. If I had of stuck by him, this would not have happened. It would have been caught before he came back to school."

Remus did not understand what Lily had meant by her last statement, but he just let it slide. He wiped the tear from he cheek, "Lily you will be strong, and don't worry. Severus will make it. If he can contend with the marauders for six years, he can beat this."

Lily gave a small smile and nodded at Remus, "Thank you," she said before looking to the Fat Lady, still under the cloak. "Heartstring."

The portrait swung open and allowed entrance, but called after them, "One day you children are going to get caught, even if I can't see you."


End file.
